the_sisters_grimm_fairy_tale_meaningsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Little Pigs
''The Three Little Pigs ''is a story about a mother sow who sends her three children to seek their fortunes once she can no longer support them. The first pig builds his house out of straw, but a Wolf sees him and wishes to eat him. He goes to the first pig's house and says: “Little pig, little pig, let me come in.” But the pig replies with: “No, no, by the hair of my chiny chin chin.” But the Wolf does not give up and says: “Then I’ll puff, and I’ll huff, and I’ll blow your house in.” Because the first pig build his house from something as weak as straw, the Wolf is easily able to blow his house in and eat the pig. The second pig builds his house out of sticks, but the Wolf sees him and wishes to eat him as well. He goes to the second pig's house and says: “Little pig, little pig, let me come in.” But the pig replies with: “No, no, by the hair of my chiny chin chin.” But the Wolf does not give up and says: “Then I’ll puff, and I’ll huff, and I’ll blow your house in.” Because the second pig build his house from something as weak as sticks, the Wolf is easily able to blow his house in and eat the pig. The third pig builds his house out of bricks, and the Wolf sees him and wishes to eat him too. He goes to the third pig's house and says: “Little pig, little pig, let me come in.” But the pig replies with: “No, no, by the hair of my chiny chin chin.” But the Wolf does not give up and says: “Then I’ll puff, and I’ll huff, and I’ll blow your house in.” Because the third pig build his house from something as strong as brick, the Wolf is unable to blow his house in and eat the pig. But the Wolf does not give up. He invites the third pig to go pick turnips at six o'clock. The pig accepts, but knows it is a trap so goes at 5, so that by the time the Wolf comes to his door to invite him, he already has his turnips. But the Wolf does not give up. He invites the third pig to go pick applies at five o'clock. The pig accepts, but knows it is a trap so goes at 4, however, it takes longer to get to the apple orchard, so he is still in the tree when the Wolf arrives. He manages to trick the Wolf by saying he is tossing an apple to him, and throwing it as far as he can. The Wolf retrieves the apple, but by the time he returns, the third pig is gone. But the Wolf does not give up. He invites the third pig to go to a fair. The pig accepts, but knows it is a trap so he goes an hour before once again, and buys a butter-churn. Right after this, he sees the Wolf coming, so he gets inside the churn and rolls down the hill to his home, startling the Wolf. The Wolf then comes to his door to tell him of this strange rolling thing that scared him, and is filled with rage when the third pig announces that the rolling thing was him, and decides that he is going to eat him right then and there. He attempts the climb in through the chimney, but the third pig heard him plotting, so he sat a pot full of boiling water in the fireplace, so when the Wolf landed, he cooked him and ate the Wolf for dinner. Meaning This story is a cautionary tale to be careful with the quality of things in your life. It will not do to have built a house cheaply and quickly if the wind can blow it down. It is also no use to surround oneself with plenty of "friends" who do not actually care for them, etc. It is also, as many are, a warning against being bad or evil, as the Wolf is severely punished for his actions. The Sisters Grimm In The Sisters Grimm, neither of the first two pigs were killed by the Wolf, as the third pigs protected them in his brick house, but the Wolf also survives in the form of Mr. Canis, who is always trying to contain it. The Three Pigs are given the job of police officers, as they're the only people, Everafter or human, to successfully beat the Wolf. However, thanks to budget cuts, the second and third pig are laid off, and they start a construction business that they will not let the first pig in on, as wood and especially brick are good options for building a house, but hay definitely is not. However, the first pig continues to hold position as Sheriff until Mayor William Charming loses the election to the evil Mayor Heart (the Queen of Hearts) and the evil Sheriff of Nottingham takes over his position. In the trial against the Wolf, the pigs try to appeal for his innocence, but the absence of the first pig, who the Wolf actually helped leave town and start a new life with a woman he's in love with, only hurts the Wolf's case, as everyone believes that he has finally successfully eaten him. The Three Little Pigs' lesson in the context of The Sisters Grimm is to learn from your mistakes, as the second and third pig did in their construction firm, and all three pigs had to do to defeat the Wolf. They are also an example of how you do not have to be the biggest or the strongest to succeed, being the smartest can get you just as far, if not farther. Characters * Ernest Hamstead (First Pig) * Alvin Swineheart (Second Pig) * Jed Boarman (Third Pig) * Mr. Canis (the Wolf)